


Spring, Sea and Winter

by SagwaChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jaemin and Jisung are brothers, Light Angst, Rated teen for swearing, at least that's how i imagine hurt/comfort to be, they're all just friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagwaChan/pseuds/SagwaChan
Summary: “I don't understand why you hate these so much.-You can't understand, Ji, you haven't lived what I have.”Jaemin was living the typical high scool experience with his best friends Jeno, Renjun and Haechan. But then everything just goes downhill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
First of all, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. If you find one or something doesn't make sense, kindly tell me in the comment section.  
Obviously, I don't own any of the characters and this story doesn't reflect their real life personality. All the facts in this story are invented.

“_I don't understand why you hate these so much._

_-You can't understand, Ji, you haven't lived what I have.”_

Jaemin was often compared to an overexcited puppy. He wanted everyone to be happy and was excited by the smallest thing. Even when his parents tried to explain to him that he'll have a little brother, and therefore be losing his place as the only child. Then two-year-old Jaemin only smiled brightly unlike every other child. Some of his friends have told him before that he is too softhearted and that someone will abuse of that one day. Maybe that's why Jeno become quickly his best friend. The other boy seemed a little intimidating from a stranger view, but in reality he was like a Samoyed: kind and with eye-smile to die for. However, the boy could still stand up for the two of them and Jaemin would always be grateful for that. The two were friends since as long they could remember, they met in kindergarten and have been inseparable since that moment. Many people called them “friendship goal” and they even have heard someone call them “soulmates” before. It has never disturbed them. After all, the two were the same height and had the same size of shoes, joined kindergarten the same day and were seatmates at school (even tough it was the teacher who chose the seat plan). Haechan tagged along somewhere in the time line but if you asked one of them when did they met, no one would be able to answer. The three of them were close but not as close as Jeno and Jaemin were. Haechan would often be found with elder guys like Mark, Jungwoo or Taeyong even though they had graduated already. He was a really friendly kid, always ready to do anything for a friend. Renjun joined them in high school. The boy was fresh from China and didn't know the city at all so Jaemin guided him through school. Renjun looked like the kindest boy on earth but in reality he didn't hesitate one second before joining a fight and was always ready to party. He was the one who actually defended them all. And like that, their friends group was complete. They weren't the popular kind of group but everyone knew or had heard of them before. Jaemin did a lot of charity work, Jeno was on the basketball team and Renjun was part of the choir of their school. Haechan just knew everyone.

It was their last year of high school and, by some miracle, the four of them were in same class. They were typical students, barely listening in school but still showing respect to the teacher, not studying until last minute to have average grades. They have never been problematic students of some sort. The only change from previous years was that Jaemin's younger brother was now in the same school as him. Jaemin was the typical overprotective brother, which could be sometimes humiliating for Jisung. On a daily basis would the boy be hugged or have his cheeks pinched by his older brother, even in public. The younger would sometimes complain but everyone knew it didn't really bother him. Jaemin and his brother had a close relationship, they could always rely on each other. The older had helped the younger when he was bullied by older kids some years before. And when their mother left them, Jisung was the one drying his brother's tears. Jaemin's friends treated him as a friend of their own or a younger sibling. When the dance club were having a representation, you would always hear Jaemin cheer the loudest for his brother. Accompanied by his friends screaming at the top of their lungs for the youngest. It was quite embarrassing for Jisung who would always end up blushing. But it was how his brother's group of friends worked. Haechan would always scream to the point of breaking his voice every time Jeno had a match and the other two weren't the silent supporter type too. They were living the happy high school experience everyone kind of wanted to have.


	2. Spring

It was spring, there were flower everywhere. And Renjun kept on sneezing because he was allergic to pollen. They were the four of them inside Jeno's parents car. As an april baby, he already had his license and so was the one to drive them to school every day. Jaemin was next to Jeno who was driving, and the other two were at the back. Jisung always complained to his brother that he wanted them to drive him too but there weren't enough seats so he took the bus. And Jaemin though it was fair since he himself took the bus until one of his friend had his driver license. The three passengers were singing loudly while Jeno was focused on the road. They loved singing. Loudly and off key even more. Sometimes Jeno had to tell them to shut up if they didn't wanted to crash into a lighting pole. It became a habit, Jeno picking them up and them arriving loudly at school. So everyone was used to see them coming together to school. They were not the quiet type so it's maybe why everyone knew them at least of sight. That day, Jaemin was overexcited since Jeno's team had a match in the evening. He was jumping up and down through the hall. Haechan was teasing the player by saying that he made a giant banner with his name on it to cheer him. Jeno was begging him to please not do that while Renjun was just smiling at the pair. They both knew how Haechan was fully capable of doing that and how a meaningless joke could easily turn into reality with him. The class were going on as usual, the four of them whispering to each other plan of a trip they wanted to do after graduation. During lunch, Renjun quietly admitted that he had a bad feeling but it was quickly dismissed by the others, saying that the smaller was just stressed for the match. Jeno winked at him saying that he didn't have to worry and that his team will win. Jaemin was the only one seeing that Renjun was still tensed even after they finished lunch and everyone was thinking at something else. He kept it on a side of his mind, promising himself to cheer up the later and maybe force him to talk. The day was eventless, everything seemed fine. Maybe the fact that Haechan had forgotten to take a fork or that Jaemin had spilled his coffee were a bit off but nonetheless, it was a normal day.

When their last class ended, their classmates cheered Jeno and said that they'll watch the match. They went out drinking a coke not too far away from school. Renjun was now fully at ease, his bad feeling seemingly forgotten as he was talking in chinese with Chenle, Jisung's best friend and Jeno's teammate. The latter was currently stressed, in a fetus like position while Haechan was trying to calm him down. Jaemin was just babying his brother, hand feeding him their shared cake. They were sharing food since as long they could remember, always wanting to try what the other had chosen. The youngest was only spared from his brother attention when Haechan called Jaemin to help him with Jeno. The boy was always stressed before a match, even though he always ended doing well. It always took a few talks between the two of them and a promise of some kind of food for him to go back to a normal state. And like always, this evening wasn't an exception. Haechan was screaming every two minutes, to the dismay of the girl sitting next to him. She had her hand on her ear, staring disapprovingly at the boy. He was maybe the loudest of the group but Renjun clearly was coming for his place whenever there was an action. Jaemin and Renjun were clapping into each other hands in celebration each time a point was marked. When Jeno marked, Haechan screamed loudly “that's my friend!”, followed soon by a “that's my best friend” of Jaemin, making some supporter of the other team look at them weirdly. They were young and careless, like every teenager.

When the match ended, a win for Jeno's team, Renjun was the first to run to Jeno, followed soon by the others. After a loud celebration, because a bunch of teens are always loud when they are happy, it was time for them to part way. Jaemin asked his brother if he wanted them to drive him home but he said that he would sleep at Chenle's and his parents would drive him to school the next day. Haechan's parents came get him while Renjun drove them home, Jeno too tired to drive. Maybe they should have seen the signs, but none of them paid enough attention. Renjun let Jeno and Jaemin have a meaningless fight, like they always did when they were tired, at the back seat of the car. He drove them safely home and that's what mattered at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, I'm sorry for any mistakes...  
Also I based myself on the laws of my country for the driving part: you need to be 18 to have your license. That's why Jeno and Renjun can drive but not Jaemin since he is still 17 at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: car accident and minor family problems (both are not really detailed)

The next morning, the mood was a bit off. Jaemin woke up late, making Jeno colder than ever. Renjun was sitting at the passenger seat, Jaemin's usual place, showing that their fight was not solved yet. Both of them were petty, and it always took them some times to apologize to each other. But after that, it was as if nothing ever happened. The youngest of the three opened the rear door and sat quickly, wanting the ride to already be over. Jeno just told him “didn't know you needed mommy to wake you up in the morning” as a greeting. Which made Renjun give him a slap on the arm, telling him that it was an asshole move. Jaemin just said “fuck you” loudly to him, closing on himself after that. He knew that Jeno said that only as a way to hurt him, knowing damn well how much his mom was a sensitive topic. He was here to dry his tears when she left his family because she met a new man. The ride was silent except for the music in the background. Jaemin was sulking, Renjun kept glancing at his two best friends, regretting that Haechan wasn't here to sing with him. Even when the mood was sour, Haechan didn't care and would be the first one to try lifting it. But the boy was going to see a newborn in his family, skipping the first hours of school. So it was only the three of them with that awkward silence in-between.   
Maybe it was the tiredness, the angriness of the fight still flooding his veins or the remorse of what he said. Maybe the mix of the three. Nobody will ever know. But one second they're driving on their line, the other they're on the wrong side of the road driving fast into another car. And it took them one more second to understand what was happening. Jaemin just screamed, his eyes dilated by the fear, eyes focused on the other car. Jeno hit the brake at full force, not thinking about anything else but get them out of here, not even breathing. Renjun rushed to steer the steering wheel, his movements precipitated. Everything happened fast and in a blur. Jaemin saw everything at the same time in slow motion and in accelerate. Such a strange feeling, his chest constricting, his blood hot in his veins. He feels like he is out of his body, not feeling his upper and pelvic limbs. It was like watching a movie on a big screen, he could see every details and he couldn't look away. The shock on the other driver's face, how she steered the wheel in panic. He blinked once and when he reopened his eyes, it felt like he got out of water. It was too bright, he couldn't focus on anything. His ears were buzzing, a constant shrill noise inside his tympan. Then everything became dark.

At school, Jisung was waiting for his brother. The latter sent him a message saying he woke up late but the younger still hoped to see him before the first class. He was disappointed when his brother and his friends weren't here yet five minutes before the start of classes. During the break, after the first two periods of the morning, Haechan came seeing him. He asked him where his brother was, telling him neither him, Renjun or Jeno where in class. The blank stare the younger sent him must have been enough of an answer for the other boy. The older smile dropped and his eyes lost focus. Haechan was in panic while Jisung called again and again his brother only to end on voicemail. The feeling in his stomach only strengthening by each call. It was bubbling in his stomach, making him want to vomit, unable to focus on anything else. The older tried to calm him, but it was useless as he was panicked himself. Haechan had to leave him when the next period began but not before hugging him quickly and telling him that everything was going to be fine and to contact him as soon as he has news. It's during the third period, while the younger was still panicked, unable to focus on what the teacher was saying that someone from the administration came get him. They only needed to say “it's about your brother” for him to burst into tears. He simply knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back after a long time. Just to say that I finished writing this story (my finals has been pushed by almost 2 months so I had more time to write) so the next chapter are going to be updated in the three following week (I'll plan the publication date on the wednesday). Leave a comment if you have a question on the story or anything.  
Please take care of yourself, especially nowadays with the pandemic


	4. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dark thoughts

If he could, he would have stayed home. But his dad thought overwise so here he was, getting off of his dad's car, his brother on his heels. It has been a week since he was back to school but he still wasn't used to the attention he was getting. It always surprised how he came to school with his family. People were looking at him as the one who got into a car accident, as if the more they were staring, the more chance they'll got to know what happened. Jaemin just kept his head down, sticking to his brother side. Like each day, when he gets in a class, everyone turns to watch him, waiting to see what will happens next. He just sat at a table, not bothering to concentrate on anything else but the teacher entering the class at this moment. At some point he caught Haechan's compassionate gaze but he chose to turn his head. The next week, he didn't go to school. And the rest of the school year went on like that, him going to school every two weeks, ignoring every human interaction going as far as not going to his own graduation. He just felt too weak.

They say time heals everything, but Jaemin begs to differ. As the first snow flakes falls outside, he feels the exact same as the day he woke up after the accident. Horrible inside and out. He is half-naked when his brother enters the room, most likely to ask him to play with him in the snow. Jaemin is looking at his reflection in disgust, tracing every scar by the tip of his finger. Jisung calls his name a few times before he turns to look at him. Nowadays, his eyes are void of emotions. Sometimes Jisung stare into these black orbs during long minutes in the hope of seeing a little spark, a little something to tell him that his older brother is still inside this body.

“You're looking at your scars again?

-How can I not.

-I don't understand why you hate these so much.

-You can't understand, Ji, you haven't lived what I have.

-For me, they're the symbols that you're still alive, and I will always be grateful for it.”

The oldest just shrug, ignoring his brother once again. The younger looks at him one last time, saying a last sentence before closing the door. Jaemin is alone again, his eyes borings holes into his body through the mirror until the view disgusts him so much he is forced to turn his head.

He spends his day on his bed. Like every other day. He knows it's toxic, but maybe that's why he keeps doing it, always dwelling on his darks ideas. Each morning, he listens to his dad going to work, then to his brother closing the door to go to school. He can't really sleep, when he does it's for an hour or two, and it's mostly during day time. Each time he closes his eyes, either he saw panic-filled eyes or dark, strange shapes going after him. During the day, the house is silent, he doesn't bother eating or showering. Sometimes he goes downstairs to watch the tv for some time before going back to his room. He spends most of his time in a ball-like position, crouching on himself. The days are empty for him. He hears his brother coming back from school and walking towards his room. He fakes being asleep when he hears his door cracks. Jisung just sighs before leaving. He waits five more minutes before opening his eyes again. He just doesn’t feel like talking to anyone. His train of thought is broken when he hears the voice of his brother. He looks at the hour, seeing it's impossible for his father to be back. He opens his door quietly and listens to his brother's phone call. He knows that he shouldn't do it, that it's breaking his brother privacy but his instinct told him to do it. He guesses quickly that his brother is calling Chenle. After all, the boy is his bestfriend. He doesn’t certainly expect them to be talking about him.

“You don't understand 'Le, everyone else are doing some kind of studies but he is all day in his room. He doesn't eat, talk the bare minimum and I'm not sure if he moves when we aren't there. I know he isn't well and i-it... It hurts m-me so fucking much.”

There is a pause, his brother is sniffling, Chenle must be talking.

“I feel like I have lost my brother once again, he is k-kiling himself from the inside. I can't stand that, it's breaking m-me.”

And now his brother is fully sobbing, Jaemin hears him clear and sound. He closes his door and goes back to his bed, not wanting to hear more. He feels like he is going to cry but it's been a long time since he used all of his tears already. So he just lies in his bed, repeating in his head what his brother had said the last time they talked : _“You promised me you would take me to the beach for my birthday. But I guess it'll never happen.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, we're in the angst. For me, it was the last chapter and this one were the one which took me the more time to write as I wanted to convey the story the closest to how I imagined it in my head. Also, I had to be in the right headspace to write it otherwise I just couldn't.  
Like always, leave a comment or a kudos if you want!  
Don't forget to take care of yourself!


	5. Sea

Maybe, it was what Jaemin needed. Or maybe it was the fact that the accident happened six months ago already and he acted as if it did yesterday. It could also be his ego asking him to prove his brother wrong. So here he was, signing the form to pass his driving license test. Before everything happened, he was supposed to pass it just the day after his birthday. He could drive, but he didn't have the legal age to have his license at that time. He didn't want his family to know, so he took some driving class and passed the test during school hours. His family didn't realize as he was in the same position when they left and when they came back. 

It was hard, so fucking hard. Especially the first time. His mind was just screaming at him, the face of the other driver constantly in his head. It was telling him to escape while his body was frozen in place. It reminded him so much of the first time he had to go inside a car, just after the accident, to go home from the hospital. He tried convincing himself that it was the same as if he was seating at the back, something he was now able to do.

It's night time, Jaemin is shaking his brother to wake him up. In a dazed mind he follows what the older makes him do. It's only when they're sneaking out of the house in silence that he begins to ask him what they are doing. Jaemin just shakes the key of his dad's car that he stole and Jisung sigh before opening the rear door. But when Jaemin turn the car on, Jisung tells him:

“Jae, I really like you but if you try to drive now, I think I'll scream.

-Don't worry Ji. If you don't trust me, just check inside my wallet.”

And he does, finding his driving license. He looks at his brother questioningly, but Jaemin ignores him. He prefers to drive while bobbing his head to the music. Jisung just falls asleep soon after that, too tired. When he wakes up, the first thing he sees is his brother driving, humming softly to the music. He seems alive, more than he ever was for months and Jisung smiles. Maybe he takes a picture while his brother isn't looking but no one has to know. 

He guesses it before he sees it. His brother parks just in front of the sea, and maybe it's illegal but they don't care. Jaemin just cut the motor before telling him that they're here. And it's exactly how Jisung imagined it to be. The water seems cold but there isn't too much wind. The beach is empty, after all who would come to the beach in winter. He runs toward the sea. Jaemin lets him run around while he takes a towel and a comforter out of the trunk. When the younger is tired and his shoes are full of sand, Jaemin is waiting for him with breakfast. Soon enough, they're cuddling under the comforter. The older takes a little strawberry pie out of his bag, wishing Jisung happy birthday. While eating, they fall in a comfortable silence with just the waves noise in the background. When he finishes, Jisung cuddles closer to his brother, seeking heat. His voice is almost quiet when he begins to talk:

“You know, I'm happy you kept your promise.

-I'll do anything for you, Ji. You're my only brother after all.

-You seem more happy. It makes me happy.”

Jaemin doesn't answer. He just keeps his eyes on the water, watching the waves crash against the rocks near the shore. He holds his brother closer, squeezing his shoulder in the process as a silent message. Jisung takes it as consent to continue.

“I was so scared to lose you that day. I waited for you, you know. Until they told me you had an accident, I waited for you to come to school. I'm glad you're still here. I'll be forever grateful for that. And I know it's still hard for you and sometimes I feel guilty that I'm not able to help you get better.

-We have never talked about this but... I remember every second of the accident. When I was in the car, when we were about to crash into the other car. It was the chaos, I-I remember someone was screaming, maybe it was me or Renjun, I don't know. And my last though was “Thanks god, Jisung isn't with us right now”. I was so thankful that you spent the night at your friend. And that's the only thing I have done right that day. Please, stop crying Jisung.

-Jae, it wasn't your fault. You keep living as if the accident happened yesterday. I hear you scream at night when you have nightmares, it's poisoning yourself.

-B-But, it was my fault after all. Jeno told me it was, so it's true.

-Jaemin, if someone should be guilty, it should be Jeno, not you. He was the one driving.

-There's something I haven't told you... That day, Jeno and I were fighting, and I was so angry at him because he told me something that hurt me. He was tired and Renjun asked to drive instead. But I-I... I provoked him, I told him that he was weak if he couldn't drive for only fifteen minutes. And you know how Jeno is, when you provoke him, he'll do anything to prove you wrong, even more if he is angry already. And I fucking knew that, I knew exactly how he would react. I manipulated him and we had this fucking accident. It's my fault.

-It's still not your fault. Jeno could still have stopped driving and Renjun could have forced to exchange places. You were all not in a good mindspace and what happened happened. I'm sure Jeno regrets saying that to you.

-The last time I talked to Jeno, it was after I woke up. I went to Renjun room and he was there. He looked at me with such dark eyes, I could see how much he hated me. And he told me how it was my fault and how I should have been at Renjun place. And he was right, Renjun was at my usual place. If I didn't fight with Jeno, I should have been at his place.

-It was a spur of the moment, Jae. And I know how much the fact you should have been at Renjun's place affect you but you haven't asked how was Renjun after you got discharged of the hospital.

-When I got discharged, he was in a coma. I don't know if he woke up or not, but I still stole some of the happiest day of his life. He was supposed to see his family in China the next week but he couldn't because he was in that hospital instead. He didn’t return to school and I’m sure he didn’t attend his graduation. And I'm sure Jeno was honest in his words. I took his favorite sport and his scholarship away. His knee was in such a bad state, they operated him multiples times and they told him he would never be able to run again. Basketball was his life, he loved playing it since we were kids and it was his entrance ticket to uni... I'm not sure he'll be able to forgive me for that.

-Even if he doesn't, I'll be here for you Jaemin. But you need to move on, really. You know it’s toxic for you.”

After that, they just cuddle more. Just enjoying the landscape and the moment. The older feels like he finally did something good after a long time and the younger just basks in the feeling of having the old Jaemin back, even if only partially. When they come back and their father asks them where they have been, they only respond with “it's a secret”, a smile on both their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
Sorry for the wait. I was kinda busy and didn't see the time go... I'll post the last chapter Sunday (kst)


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe everything was beginning to become better. He could feel it. After all, he is feeling less void, less empty. Maybe it is thanks to his brother. After seeing this little spark in his eyes during his birthday, this little speck of the brother he knew, he decided to not give up and do everything he could to bring his brother back. And as the days become warmer and the flower begin to bloom, he just feels more at ease. He could enjoy the warmth of the sun, the piano notes when Chenle came over and the smiles he receives when he cooks for his family.  
He is waiting outside one of the buildings of the uni. He doesn't know where to go, after all he never went there before. He isn't even sure that his friends will be there. He just knows that it’s where they wanted to go. Quickly, he feels out of place, he is just lost and he begins to rethink his plan, telling himself that it’s stupid. But before he could changes his mind and turn around, he sees Haechan. The boy is with two older boys that Jaemin recognises as Taeil and Yuta, both his seniors during high school. Jaemin doesn’t know how to approach him, it’s been almost a year since the last time they talked. When the other boy sees him, his first instinct is to hug him. Jaemin hug back, he could feel how the other boy missed him, how surprised he is to see him there. Haechan's hug is bone crushing and Jaemin enjoys the feeling of love, his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. When they part, Jaemin asks him:  
“Do you know where is Jeno? I want to talk to him.  
-I actually don't know, we kind of drifted apart.  
-Is it my fault?  
-No! It's just that we haven't the same major and after some times, it felt natural to grow apart since we weren't the four of us together.  
-Do you know where he could be? Maybe some of his classes or one of his friend?  
-I think you might find him at the swimming pool.”  
Jaemin thanks Haechan and they exchange numbers before Haechan’s class began again. Jaemin missed that. Their friendship, the feeling of love and sincerity each time they look into each other eyes. Haechan feels like summer, warm and comforting. He loves to hug and radiates of love, like the sun in the middle of an hot afternoon. He regrets not seeking for his friends sooner. He should have asked for Haechan’s number when he came back to the hospital instead of having a new phone with only two contacts and blocking everyone he knew on social media. Without thinking much about it, Jaemin goes searching for the pool. He tries following the indications Taeil gave him. He gets lost twice and has to ask for help before he finally finds the pool. The sun is setting, it must be around the last period of the day but the pool isn’t empty. Students are swimming, some following the orders of a coach while others seem to be here for fun. Jaemin sit in the bleachers. Around him, there are students working or chatting. It seems like they are either friends, families or lovers waiting for their ride home to finish their training. Jaemin search for Jeno, waiting for every boy to get their heads out of water at a point to see their faces. After some times, he found him, talking to another boy. The coach seems to end the training, people going out of the water. Jaemin doesn’t know what to do, his plan was only to go to his uni and find the other boy. But now that he found him, he doesn’t know how to react. He just follows the movement of the other student, waiting not too far from the changing room. He is afraid of the older boy’s reaction when he sees him but deep down, he knows that Jeno would never make a scene in public. He plays some games on his phone, trying to distract his mind of the confrontation coming any moment. When he looks up, Jeno is dressed, chatting with two other boys who seems to be his friends. Jeno sees him and Jaemin stops breathing when they lock eyes. He sees the other smiles at his friends and waves them goodbye before coming his way. He is tense, his eyes following Jeno, the words are stuck in his throat. But Jeno only smiles and say hi to him. His gaze is warm, his eyes smiling and Jaemin feels the comforting feeling of home rushing back to him.   
Jaemin was scared that it would be awkward, in all his life he never spent more than a month without talking to the older boy. Surprisingly the mood is serene and familiar as they seat in front of each other at a coffee shop next to the campus. Jeno is telling him his day as if nothing happened, asking how his brother is. It’s like walking on fine ice, they are trying to reconnect for a bit before having the real talk. It’s Jaemin who begin, saying a little I’m sorry. Jeno eyes are understanding and his expression morphe to a more comforting one.  
“It’s me who should be sorry Jaemin. I was rude to you and I hurt you really bad. My words were too harsh.  
-But you were telling the truth.  
-No Jaemin. It was just a spur of the moment and I didn’t wanted to face the truth so I putted the blame on you. And then I ignored you and kept all of our friends for myself. It wasn’t nice and fair at all. It took me some times to come to terms with what happened and when I did, it was already too late. You weren’t coming to school anymore and I couldn’t contact you. So from the bottom of my heart, Jaemin I’m so sorry.  
-You know that you’re already forgiven. I forgave you a long time ago.”  
They just smile at each other, falling into a comforting silence. Jeno feels like home. He brings him a sense of familiarity and comfort. Like a blanket during a cold night.  
“Why swimming?  
-I was sure you would ask, Jeno laugh, I couldn’t play basketball and I had to swim during reeducation for my knee. And I just found myself liking it so Renjun encouraged me to get into the swimming club.  
-How is he? Renjun, I mean, how is he?  
-He is doing good. You know he doesn’t hate you or anything, right? He doesn’t resent you or think it’s your fault. He misses you. I missed you too, he had quickly, but he was sad that he didn’t saw you before going back to China. He went to China after he had woken up and finished high school there. He is studying there but he is coming back next semester in Korea.”  
And maybe, just maybe, Jaemin thinks, while Jeno is looking at him with his usual eyes smile, in the noisy atmosphere of the coffee shop, he is fine and better days are to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... It's the end! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it. It was my first time writing a NCT au but I kinda want to write another one. I don't think it will be soon since I have a lot of work rn. But if you have a ship you want me to write (in Dream if possible), it doesn't matter if it's a popular or a rare ship, tell me in the comments.   
If you have questions about the au or something you didn't understand you can ask me.  
Have a good day/night and take care of yourself and your loved ones!


End file.
